


⭐ PLEASE ⭐ [english version]

by DebyAle



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Creampie, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebyAle/pseuds/DebyAle
Summary: Just a story of Yibo begging to be fucked by his gege
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 20





	⭐ PLEASE ⭐ [english version]

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language so i do my best to translate this
> 
> i hope you enjoy it

Yibo could be compared to a hormonal teenager in those moments, but you could not blame him, having the image of your couple covering the city where you live is not easy, seeing his dazzling smile, the length of his legs, his hands which are not that big, but if hard enough to leave marks that he would later have to cover with makeup when in reality all he wanted was for everyone to see the marks of his love and desire

he loves to see the marks that his couple leaves on his hips, on his wrists and mainly on his neck, feeling that his Gege has complete control of his body can lead him to the strongest orgasms he has ever had in his life

He loves to see how his Gege despairs under his hands, how he can wrap his legs around his waist and the way his body welcomes him and squeezes him, but just as he loves to see his gege, he also wants to be pampered

he wants to feel how his Gege grabs him and kisses him, immobilizes him and uses it for his own pleasure, he wants to be fucked by Xiao Zhan and that he does not stop even when he is begging him

Yibo waits for his Gege to reach the place where they had planned to meet, it is increasingly difficult to escape from the fans and sick people who don’t leave them alone, he thanks any deity who is listening to be able to escape from them that day or otherwise he would look for his Gege wherever he is and beg him to fuck him no matter if someone was filming them

He listens as the door of the small apartment they rented opens and does not waste time to throw himself on top of his partner kissing him hard, feel the surprise of his couple, but he does not waste much time to follow the kiss, they manage to close the door and between pushes they manage to arrive to one of the sofas, the body of his Gege fits between his legs feeling like the member of his Gege is already hard and without any kind of shame Yibo rubs her ass with her couples erection

\- ah! didi, you want start so fast?

\- Yes please

feel the surprise of his couple

\- ummm didi, I had thought to cook something and talk about our day

\- I can’t wait, now please fuck me, I need you to fuck me, Gege please

\- oh! didi

Xiao Zhan was no one to deny that to his couple, who was a beauty in those moments, with red and swollen lips from the wild kiss, eyes glazed with pleasure, agitated breathing, legs wide open, shirt off place revealing a delicious caramel colored nipple

Xiao Zhan takes the nipple to his mouth, sucking, licking and biting while he feels and sees how his didi writhes under him, moaning non-stop, he loved to see his didi like that, so desperate, begging for his touch

\- so receptive, you missed me, didn't you?, didi

\- don’t stop!

and Xiao Zhan did not stop, he moved to the other nipple, but this time he sucked it slowly, circling the areola with his tongue and licking the tip, sucking calmly, while he attacked the other nipple with two fingers, squeezing, pulling and turning it

Yibo was delirious, he loved how his Gege played with his nipples, but he needed something more, he wanted something bigger, he wanted to feel open and used by his couple, he wanted his Gege's penis, he needed so damn, have his gege between his legs while he penetrates him furiously and mercilessly

\- fuck me Zhan-ge please

\- Wait Bo-di, this Gege will give you what you want, but you have to be good, will you be good for Gege?

\- yes, yes, I am, just please !!!

\- Shh, quiet didi

Xiao Zhan began to undress his didi little by little, he knew that his couple was getting desperate, but he loved that, it was not usual to hear the sobs of his didi so he treasured them whenever he could, he managed to remove the upper garments from her didi to admire her chest, Zhan lowered his head to bite a bit of that white chest, they would not last days as he would like, but long enough to see them the next day

while he continued to pay attention to his didi's chest, he low his hands on the sides of the body that trembled under him, he reached the front of the pants where he could feel the hardness of his couple, he unbuttoned the pants and lowered them, he separated of his beautiful chest but not before giving a slightly stronger bite to his didi, that mark, unlike the others, would last a little longer, but he did not care and he knew that Yibo did not either

when he finished taking off his pants he put the legs of his didi on his shoulders, he began to kiss the ankles of his didi, he began to go down those beautiful legs, he loved the legs of his didi, so molded by the dance, with sensitive skin and clear where she can leave her marks without much effort, and most importantly her didi moaned louder the more attention she paid to her thighs, he loved his didi's thighs, so soft and tender, perfect to fit her teeth and make scream to his didi

he looked up and watched as his didi writhed from the bites, anyone would say he was suffering, but the moans and the hard penis that peeked out from the waistband of his boxer shorts told him otherwise, Xiao Zhan made his mouth water, he loved having it in her mouth, tasting it and feeling its weight, he left the glorious thighs and tore the only piece of cloth left on the body of his didi

\- Gege!

\- Shh stay still didi or I will not continue

\- AH!

Xiao Zhan put the entire penis of his didi into his mouth in a single movement, after so much practice he already knew how to relax his throat to bring that member to the end, it was so thick and long, perfect to fill his mouth, he began to suck his didi's penis while her hands touched and massaged the balls

Xiao Zhan kept sucking and taking the member of his didi to the bottom of his throat, he played with the tip of his couple’s member pressing it with his throat, it took a long time to achieve that skill, but once mastered he loved to put it into practice, he moved towards the tip and licked the pre semen while raising and lowering the hand throughout the length of the member

\- Zhan - ge please fuck me

\- I don't have lubricant didi

\- It does not matter!

\- I do care

Xiao Zhan carried his didi up to the room knowing that there he would find the lubricant

Yibo was carried by his Gege wrapped his legs around the other's waist, his couple was still fully clothed, but he could feel the erection even through the clothes, he began to rub his butt and erection against his Gege's pants looking for more friction and pleasure

\- you are so needy didi

\- Xiao Zhan

\- Oh shit! I love when you call me by my name!

Xiao Zhan put his didi on the bed a little roughly and took off the clothes one by one

\- Didi you don't want to pay attention to this Gege's penis

\- Yes please!

\- and what are you waiting to put it in your mouth?

Yibo crawled across the bed and stood in front of his Gege's penis, he brought it to his mouth sucking a little on the tip that already had a large pre-semen stain, he continued sucking and taking the member deeper until he felt his Gege take him by the hair and pushed it violently so that he could swallow the entire length of his penis, he loved when his Gege used it like that, he loved when it was rough and he used it as an instrument to achieve his own pleasure, he loved to feel how his throat was forced because of the thickness of his couple’s penis, he felt that he could come with just that

Xiao Zhan pushed Yibo aside and heard a moan of protest no matter how much he wanted to please his didi, he knew that he would like what was coming next more, he visualized the lubricant where he assumed it would be and took it, while he leaned in to kiss his didi heated the lubricant between his fingers, it was heavenly to kiss his didi with those padded lips that had him crazy, Xiao Zhan considered himself the luckiest man in the world to be able to kiss them, no one else had the right, he is the only one with permission to touch and kiss Those lips, no other man, no other woman, just him and he'd make sure it's like this forever

He put his fingers to the butt of his didi and played a little with the entrance of it, they had not made love for weeks and it was many more since his didi was not the receiver, so he used a finger first, looking for the point that he liked the most his didi, he silenced her moans with his kisses, his didi had wrapped in his arms and was so devoted to his kisses that he did not protest when Zhan used another finger to prepare it

Xiao Zhan could feel how the inside of his didi was tender and slippery perfect to receive it, he sat between his couple’s legs and aligned his member with the entrance that he longed for so much, he could not wait and penetrated him with a single push, he could feel the warm inside of his didi and how tight he was without waiting he began to move abruptly and hard

\- AH! YES GEGE, MORE

Yibo loved that, he loved feeling his Gege move inside of him, he could feel her opening him, he could feel it moving inside him passing through his prostate, but without hitting directly, driving him crazy, needy and desperate

Xiao Zhan was harder and faster as he knew his didi liked him, he could feel how his didi was wetting him with its own lubrication, he left the warm interior and turned him over, leaving him on his knees on the bed lifting his butt penetrating another Once but this time I took him by the waist where he knew there would be marks from his hands, from that position he could see the narrow waist from which he was clinging and his member entering and leaving his partner's body, getting much more excited, he began to penetrate him much faster and grabbed Yibo by the hair pulling him so that his back was glued to his chest, noticing how his entrance became narrower around his penis and he began to moan louder

Xiao Zhan bit the ear of his didi and then whispered in her ear

\- you like this right

\- YES MORE!

\- you feel so tight didi, do you enjoy it?

\- YES PLEASE! MORE!

\- more?

\- YES GEGE!

\- you are a lewd didi

\- AH!

Wang Yibo felt his Gege penetrate him again, reaching deeper, fucking him harder and faster, he felt his whole body shake to the rhythm of his Gege's thrusts, he still held his hair and felt that pain along with pleasure that the lunges gave him, they were building their orgasm in a noisy way, his whole body was being attacked by tremors caused by the pleasure that being taken by his Gege gave him, he felt like his breathing was shortening, he had the head of his couple in the neck, he could feel his breathing and how he left kisses and bites

His Gege laid him on the bed, letting him support himself on his knees and hands, even holding his hair, he made him arch his back, penetrating him in that position, managing to hit his prostate squarely, thanks to that Yibo felt his body tense and his vision blurred and his penis released all the accumulated cum while Zhan continued to penetrate him during this which lengthened the sensation and increased the volume of his screams and moans

\- so fast didi? I still do not think to let you go

Xiao Zhan continued to penetrate his didi even though he had already reached orgasm, his was not very far away so he grabbed his Yibo's waist tighter and fucked her entrance faster, managing to get more moans from the beautiful lips than had his couple

His orgasm began to build making his thrusts less uniform, but if needed more, he felt so rich being inside her didi

\- I'm going to come

\- don’t go out!

\- AH!

Xiao Zhan felt his orgasm hit him feeling how every part of his body shook with pleasure, and as he filled the interior of his didi with his semen, he stayed for a moment joined to his didi while all his load was left inside him he could feel how the inside of her didi was hotter and wetter

\- didi, you feel so rich that I don't want to go out

\- don't do it, you feel so good inside me

\- you will make me hard again

\- then fuck me, please

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it please left your kudos and comment, If there are spelling errors I am very sorry and please tell me, that way I will improve my writing
> 
> note: the anus can lubricate 🤭


End file.
